


Faux numéro

by plume_94



Category: Casseur Flowters, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Deuklo, M/M, Telephone, textos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Tout à coup, Aurélien bougea dans son sommeil et un petit objet tomba sur le sol en rebondissant contre la jambe de Guillaume. Il le ramassa et regarda l'objet en question, étonné. C'était un téléphone portable. Mais il était persuadé que c'était pas celui d'Orel. Ou sinon, il avait changé de portable récemment mais c'était bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas vu avant. Il ouvrit le portable qui était complètement vide mis à part un contact. En voyant son prénom en entier, Guillaume, et non pas son surnom, Gringe, il fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Orel avait-il un portable vide avec lui comme seul contact ? Ou bien était-ce un autre Guillaume ? Il releva les yeux pour s'assurer que son ami dormait encore et, le voyant profondément endormi, appuya sur son prénom pour voir les messages échangés.





	Faux numéro

Guillaume grogna en sentant les rayons du soleil s'infiltrer dans sa chambre et se déposer sur son visage. Ils étaient rentrés tard hier soir et il sentait encore le restant d'alcool dans ses veines. Il plaça un bras au dessus de ses yeux pour tenter de bloquer la lumière et de se rendormir. Mais c'était peine perdue. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, son esprit revenait inlassablement à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec cette fille par sms. Arianne. Il ne savait même plus comment ils avaient commencé à parler. Un faux numéro ? Oui, c'est ça. Elle lui avait envoyé un message par erreur et finalement ils avaient bien accrochés. Elle était simple. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait bien discuter avec elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se souciait vraiment de lui, qu'elle en avait quelque chose à foutre. Il se disait que c'était bizarre de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais encore rencontré, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Pourtant hier, il l'avait sentie un peu distante. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, qui était de draguer cette meuf sans plus dans le même bar minable, comme toutes les semaines. Il avait ressenti du doute même si ses textos à elle ne laissait rien paraître. Il s'était senti coupable alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple et malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit qu'elle voulait ne serait-ce que le rencontrer. Guillaume ferma les yeux plus fort contre son bras. Il était sûr qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose avec cette fille qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : tomber amoureux.

 

Il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir à manger. En passant, il aperçut la tête d'Aurélien qui dépassait du canapé et il sourit. Aurélien était un de ses meilleurs potes. Et son coloc. Il l'accompagnait toujours dans ces soirées avec leurs potes alors même qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'alcool. En fait, c'est pas vraiment qu'il n'aimait pas l'alcool. C'est plutôt qu'il le tenait très mal. Au bout de deux bières, il ne tenait déjà plus debout et Guillaume devait le ramener en le soutenant pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre. Guillaume se servit un bol de céréales malgré l'heure tardive, 15h, et s'approcha du canapé. Il s'agenouilla par terre devant le visage d'Aurélien et le dévisagea tout en mangeant ses céréales. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon ce con. Il avait des longs cils noirs et des pommettes roses. Il se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien rêver.

 

Tout à coup, Aurélien bougea dans son sommeil et un petit objet tomba sur le sol en rebondissant contre la jambe de Guillaume. Il le ramassa et regarda l'objet en question, étonné. C'était un téléphone portable. Mais il était persuadé que c'était pas celui d'Orel. Ou sinon, il avait changé de portable récemment mais c'était bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas vu avant. Il ouvrit le portable qui était complètement vide mis à part un contact. En voyant son prénom en entier, _Guillaume_ , et non pas son surnom, _Gringe_ , il fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Orel avait-il un portable vide avec lui comme seul contact ? Ou bien était-ce un autre Guillaume ? Il releva les yeux pour s'assurer que son ami dormait encore et, le voyant profondément endormi, appuya sur son prénom pour voir les messages échangés.

 

« Eh salut ! Alors tu est rentré d'Italie ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

  * Euh, excuse-moi mais je crois que tu t'es trompée de numéro.

  * Ce n'est pas Julien ?

  * Non, moi c'est Guillaume. Et toi ?

  * Désolée, j'ai dû faire un faux-numéro. Moi c'est Arianne. Pourtant j'étais presque sûre d'avoir bien écrit son numéro !!

  * J'aime bien ce prénom. Ça me rappelle la légende grecque. Tu sais, le fil d'Arianne. Enfin, bref. C'est qui ce Julien ? Il t'as pas refilé le bon numéro ?

  * Il a dû se moquer de moi... et me donner un mauvais numéro. Encore désolée...

  * C'est pas grave ! »




 

La conversation continuait longtemps ainsi jusqu'à arriver aux messages échangés la veille.

 

« Tout va bien ? Guillaume, tu as l'air un peu bizarre.

  * Mais non, tout va bien ! Je suis juste dans un bar avec des amis.

  * Ah d'accord.

  * Ça te dérange ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

  * Bien sûr que si. Amuse-toi bien. »




 

Guillaume posa le portable à ses côtés sur le tapis et regarda Aurélien. Est-ce que ce portable était le sien ? Est-ce qu'il s'était fait passé pour une fille pour discuter avec lui ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Guillaume ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. Surtout qu'il avait bien failli tomber amoureux de cette fille. Qui était en fait imaginaire. Il allait continuer pareil qu'avant et tenter de le prendre à son propre jeu. Il plaça le portable sur le canapé, près d'Aurélien et il le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et après quelques secondes ouvrit les yeux. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Guillaume fit une grimace et Aurélien eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il se mit à rougir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougissait ? Aurélien toussa et se redressa sur le canapé, tentant de cacher son air embarrassé en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

 

« Eh, Gringe... ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

  * Non, non, je suis juste venu te réveiller. Il se fait tard. D'ailleurs pousse-toi, je veux m'asseoir sur le canapé, moi aussi. »




 

Aurélien se décala pour lui laisser de la place sur le canapé et il vit le moment où il comprit que le portable était bien en évidence sur le canapé et qu'il essaya de le ramener à lui sans se faire prendre. Guillaume fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et s'assit lourdement à ses côtés. Il alluma la télé et sentit le regard d'Aurélien sur son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait troublé par son regard. Il se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et il le vit devenir rouge.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Orel ? T'as un truc à me dire ?

  * Euh, non, non... J'vais aller me laver. »




 

Et il se leva précipitamment du canapé, tout en continuant de cacher le portable derrière son dos. Guillaume sourit intérieurement en voyant l'air embarrassé qu'affichait son ami. Il allait jouer encore un peu avec lui avant de lui dire la vérité. Il lui faisait vraiment trop de peine dans cet état. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait lui annoncer qu'il savait tout. C'était marrant mais bon... il lui avait fait perdre son temps quand même. C'était dommage parce qu'il aimait bien cette fille après tout. Il avait même failli croire qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Guillaume se releva en souriant, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Voilà ce qu'il allait lui dire ! Et il rigolerait en voyant la réaction d'Aurélien. Il avait hâte de voir comment il allait s'en sortir. Il sortit son portable et écrit un long texto dans lequel il disait à Arianne tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 

Aurélien était assis contre la porte de la salle de bain et regardait son portable les yeux écarquillés. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Au début, tout ceci n'avait été qu'une blague. Il avait seulement voulu savoir le genre de texto qu'envoyait Guillaume. Celui-ci était toujours penché sur son portable et il se sentait exclu. Il était toujours en train d'écrire des pavés et il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire de si beau pour que les filles se jettent toutes dans ses bras. Mais la situation avait un peu dérapé. C'était le cas de le dire. Guillaume lui écrivait religieusement tous les jours maintenant et lui-même s'était plu à jouer le jeu. Cependant, en regardant le message envoyé il y a quelques minutes par son ami, il sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

 

« Arianne, il faut que je te dises quelque chose d'important. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense. Je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil parce que je me demande sans cesse où notre relation nous mène. J'aimerais te voir, savoir à quoi tu ressembles, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser... Je te jure que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Je crois que je t'aime. »

Sa vue se brouilla un instant et Aurélien sut qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il avait poussé le jeu trop loin et son ami était tombé amoureux d'un mirage à cause de lui. Il n'avait jamais connu Guillaume aussi honnête avec une fille. Mais après tout, peut-être que c'était le même genre de messages qu'il envoyait à toutes les filles qu'il draguait. Une seconde, il espéra que ce n'était pas la même chose avec Arianne avant de se reprendre et de se rappeler qu'Arianne n'existait pas. Arianne, c'était lui.

 

Guillaume jetait des coups d’œil furtifs à son téléphone. Il avait envoyé le message mélo-dramatique il y avait bien 45 minutes et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponses. Orel n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain non plus. Pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Pourquoi il ne sortait pas ? Soudain, son portable vibra et il se jeta dessus :

« Moi aussi, mais c'est impossible, désolée. »

Ok. Il comprenait le message. Il comprenait le _c'est impossible_. Parce que c'était son pote qui s'amusait. Mais le _moi aussi_? Et le _désolée_  ? Est-ce qu'il s'excusait d'avoir fait de la merde ? Mais pourquoi il avait retourné ses sentiments. Est-ce qu'il pensait que ça lui ferait moins mal de se faire rejeter ainsi ? C'était pire. Enfin, s'il n'était pas au courant que c'était Orel. Il envoya un message lui demandant des explications.

 

Aurélien se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Pourquoi avait-il rajouté _moi aussi_  ? Il ferma les yeux. Est-ce qu'il s'était menti à lui-même ? Est-ce qu'Arianne avait été seulement une couverture ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait dit les semaines passées était la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment tombé petit à petit sous le charme de Guillaume ? Mais il n'avait pas le droit ! Guillaume était son ami et l'homme le plus hétéro qu'il connaissait. Il était seulement tombé amoureux de lui car il pensait s'adresser à une fille. Chose qu'il n'était pas. Aurélien sentait ses yeux le piquer et ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il était ridicule.

 

Aurélien était sortit, il l'avait vu. Mais il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'était pas revenu au salon. Guillaume regarda son portable. Il avait envoyé trois messages laissés sans réponses à _Arianne_. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Orel refusait de lui répondre ? Il soupira et éteint la télé, il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Et il savait parfaitement où aller pour ça.

 

Aurélien entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et sursauta dans son lit. Guillaume était sortit et à cette heure-là il n'y avait que deux endroits où il pouvait aller. Se bourrer la gueule à l'Embuscade, ou aux putes. Et le plus souvent c'était la deuxième réponse la bonne. Aurélien ferma les yeux et son esprit commença à lui montrer un Guillaume essoufflé au lit avec une femme sans visage. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour chasser cette image de son esprit et s'empara de son téléphone. Avec des doigts tremblants, il composa un numéro :

« Claude... ? J'ai fait de la merde, tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? »

Normalement, Claude l'aurait envoyé paître mais il dû sentir à sa voix que ça n'allait pas car il lui répondit qu'il arrivait tout de suite, sans même tenter de faire une blague.

 

Guillaume regarda la fille à ses côtés qui fumait, allongée sur le dos. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Pourtant il y aurait de quoi. Il s'était arrêté à mi-action, incapable de continuer. Il s'était retiré d'elle aussi vite qu'il était entré et avait fixé le plafond sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce moment. Il n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques secondes. Et pourtant ça avait suffit. Il avait vu son visage. C'était son visage qui lui souriait qu'il avait aperçu dans son esprit. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il avait tellement paniqué que c'était devenu impossible de continuer à baiser cette fille. Il se redressa sur le lit, marmonna un _désolé_ rapide, glissa un billet sur sa table de nuit et commença à s'habiller. La fille se retourna vers lui et eut un petit rictus ironique.

 

« Ben alors, p'tite tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Claude s'assit lourdement à ses côtés sur le canapé et étendit ses jambes en travers de la table basse devant eux. Aurélien resta silencieux un moment, cherchant les mots justes avant de renoncer. Claude lui jeta un coup d’œil et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains qu'il triturait. Il se redressa sur le canapé et posa une main sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

« Orel ? »

En entendant son surnom, Aurélien se mit à pleurer, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

« J'ai fait de la merde Claude. A cause de moi, Gringe est tombée amoureux d'une fille qui n'existe pas. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. »

Claude fronça des sourcils, perdu, puis posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aurélien :

« Et si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début ? Parce que là je t'avoue, je suis un peu perdu.

  * D'accord, renifla Aurélien, mais j'ai tellement honte...

  * Allez, je suis sûr que c'est pas si grave que ça !

  * Si. Je me suis fait passé pour une meuf et j'ai envoyé des textos à Guillaume.

  * Vraiment ? s'esclaffa Claude.

  * Au début, c'était juste un jeu. Je voulais seulement comprendre ce qu'il mettait dans ses putains de textos. Pourquoi les filles en devenaient folles.

  * Et... ?

  * Petit à petit, il est devenu accro à Arianne-

  * Arianne ? demanda Claude.

  * Oui, le prénom que j'avais choisi pour la fille. Il lui écrivait tous les jours. Des romans. Et hier, il lui a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

  * Et ben c'est du sérieux ! rigola Claude.

  * Claude, c'est pas drôle ! rétorqua Aurélien. Cette fille n'existe pas. Seulement dans son imagination. Et il a l'air tellement amoureux d'elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..., murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

  * Eh Orel, dit Claude en agrippant son épaule. Vas pas te ronger les sangs pour ça. Il est grand, notre Gringe.

  * Mais ya pire, dit Aurélien dans un souffle. Je crois... que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. »




 

A cette révélation, il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'admettre qu'il était amoureux de Guillaume ? Et à Claude en plus de ça ? Il releva la tête, paniqué par ce qu'il venait de dire et tomba sur le sourire de Claude.

« Orel, c'est pas trop tôt, p'tite tête.

  * Co-comment ça ?

  * On le sait tous que tu es amoureux de Gringe. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

  * Pardon ?

  * Tu n'es pas _tombé amoureux_ de lui. Ça fait longtemps que tu l'es, crois moi. Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais dès qu'il se lève pour aller draguer une fille au bar. Ou quand tu sais pas où il est. Où quand il part aux putes. A chaque fois que t'as un coup de blues, ça a un rapport avec lui.

  * Arrêtes, c'est faux.

  * Non, je t'assures. Mais le pire, c'est que je suis persuadé que c'est réciproque. Et je suis pas le seul.

  * C'est impossible.

  * Je te jures. Il agit comme un idiot parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire ! On parle de Gringe, là. »

 




Aurélien se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir et Claude fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il le prit dans ses bras. Jamais Claude n'avait été le plus délicat. C'était plutôt celui qui blaguait sans arrêt, qui ne prenait rien au sérieux... Aurélien enfouit son visage dans son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit en sentant les mains de Claude caresser ses cheveux.

 

Guillaume sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon. Il était en train de marcher et il s'adossa contre un arbre pour répondre. Il fonça des sourcils en voyant le nom de Claude s'afficher sur son écran. Il était bien trop tard pour que celui-ci l'appelle pour sortir à l'Embuscade. C'était déjà plus le moment de l'Happy Hour.

« Ouais, Claude ?

  * Yo, Gringo. Tu fais quoi là ?

  * Là ? demanda Guillaume en regardant autour de lui. Rien de spécial, je rentre à la maison.

  * J'en sors tout juste.

  * Comment ça ? T'étais avec Orel ?

  * Ouais, justement. Le p'tit va pas très bien. »




Guillaume s'immobilisa.

« Je sais que c'est pas à moi de te dire ça mais... j'aime pas le voir comme ça. Alors, arrêtes de te mentir et avoue-toi que tu l'aimes.

  * Pa-pardon ? bégailla Guillaume.

  * Gringo, on le sait tous que t'es amoureux d'Orel. Et ça depuis le premier jour. Je te connais assez pour savoir que t'es pas aussi con que tu t'en donnes l'air. Je suis sûr que tu as compris que cette Arianne n'existait pas vraiment.

  * Je sais, c'est Orel.

  * Voilà, t'es au courant, super. Il est en train de se culpabiliser de t'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'une fille alors que c'est lui depuis le début.

  * C'est pour ça qu'il ne me répond plus...

  * Gringo, écoutes-moi. Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de cette fille, ok ? Tu es tombé amoureux de la personne qui était derrière l'écran. Et cette personne, c'est notre Orel. Alors s'il-te-plaît, rentres et dit lui la vérité. Je veux plus le voir comme ça, tu m'entends ?

  * Ouais, je rentres là.

  * Ok, je compte sur toi, mec. »

 




Et sur ces mots, Claude raccrocha. Guillaume resta un moment à regarder le téléphone dans sa main. Est-ce qu'ils avaient raison ? Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été amoureux d'Aurélien ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait autant accroché avec cette fille. Parce qu'elle avait sa personnalité. Et bien sûr que c'était pour ça qu'Orel réagissait bizarrement quand il lui en parlait. Qu'il avait l'air gêné. Comme d'habitude, Orel avait pris la fuite quand il avait dit à Arianne qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il avait fait le mort, espérant que ça se tasse, puis la culpabilité l'avait empli. Guillaume savait qu'Aurélien ressentait très souvent de la culpabilité et que celle-ci était néfaste pour lui. Il décida qu'ils avaient joué assez longtemps et qu'il était temps que le jeu prenne fin.

 

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il fut accueilli par du silence. Il entra sans faire de bruits et se dirigea vers le salon. Aurélien était bien là, endormi sur le canapé. Il sourit en voyant la couverture remontée jusqu'à ses épaules et se dit que Claude était décidément une maman-poule. Il s'assit par terre et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Aurélien, afin de dégager sa frange de ses yeux. Il sourit en voyant l'air enfantin d'Aurélien et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses longs cils et ses joues roses. Il pouvait encore distinguer le tracé de ses larmes sur celles-ci et il se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Au contact, Aurélien se réveilla et posa ses yeux encore fatigués sur son visage.

« T'es rentré ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

  * Oui, je suis là.

  * Je suis désolé, Guillaume, continua Aurélien, les larmes aux yeux.

  * Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Orel ? demanda Gringe en caressant ses cheveux, tendrement.

  * Tout est de ma faute. Arianne...

  * Je sais, Arianne c'est toi, il l'interrompit sans jamais arrêter de caresser ses cheveux pour le calmer.

  * Co-comment tu es au courant ? demanda Aurélien en se redressant, paniqué, sur le canapé.

  * J'ai trouvé le portable ce matin quand tu dormais. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fourrer le nez dedans.

  * Ce matin ? demanda Aurélien en fronçant des sourcils.

  * Oui, j'ai compris de suite, dit Guillaume en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

  * Mais... alors le texto ce matin ? Quand j'étais dans la salle de bains ?

  * Je voulais seulement m'amuser avec toi. Comme tu t'es amusé avec moi. Mais c'était la vérité. J'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de cette fille, tu sais.

  * Je suis désolé...

  * Mais tu sais ce que je viens de comprendre ? demanda Guillaume en prenant la main d'Orel dans la sienne. Il sourit intérieurement en le sentant sursauter. C'est que c'est pas d'elle que je suis tombé amoureux. C'est plutôt de la personne derrière l'écran. Celle qui écrit tout depuis le début. Celle dont c'est la vraie personnalité. Comme dans Cyrano.

  * Je- je ne comprend pas.

  * Je suis amoureux de toi, Orel. »




 

A ces mots, les yeux d'Orel se remplirent de larmes et Guillaume, surpris, le serra contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux pour le réconforter.

« Je suis désolé, Orel. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer.

  * Je t'aime aussi. » entendit-il dans son cou.




Il sourit et se redressa pour voir Aurélien. Il dégagea sa frange de ses yeux et les chercha avec les siens.

« Tu peux me redire ça ?

  * Je t'aime, Guillaume. » murmura Orel, les joues en feu.




Guillaume resserra son étreinte autour de la taille d'Aurélien et s'allongea dans le canapé, l'attirant à lui.

« Je crois qu'on a mérité un bon repos tous les deux, dans ce cas. »

Il sentit Aurélien hocher la tête contre son épaule et ils s'endormirent tous deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Claude, sans qui il n'aurait jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Aurélien.

 


End file.
